Lordain
General Lordain came from a tribe of humans who dwelled in the heart of the Tirisfal Glades around 2,800 BDP. At some point within his lifetime, Lordain's tribe was absorbed into the Kingdom of Arathor by King Thoradin. Lordain eventually became one of the king's favored generals, the other being Ignaeus Trollbane. Lordain's was known to command a highly disciplined and "knightly" fighting force. Before the Troll Wars, General Lordain was often patrolling Arathor's northern border from Amani incursions. As the troll attacks increased, King Thoradin charged Lordain and Trollbane to investigate word of war between the elves and trolls in Quel'Thalas. Both generals discovered the war was not proceeding in favor of the elves and rumors of dark magic used by the trolls unsettled the humans--magic was still something of a mystery to them this time. Lordain agreed with Thoradin at this time not to involve themselves in the distant war. The Troll Wars Later, King Thoradin would side with the elves in exchange for the secrets of magic. For the months during which the elves mentored human magi, General Lordain assisted King Thoradin in preparing for the coming war. Once the human magi were ready, Lordain and Trollbane took a place at the head of the Arathi army, cutting down stray trolls and scouting parties ahead of the human's main force. After several weeks of marching, the Arathi entered Quel'Thalas and struck the invading trolls' rear flank. The trolls' warlord, Jintha, believed the humans were weak and had no magic to tip the balance against his numbers. When Jintha commanded his troll host to pursue the human army, Thoradin commanded his army to begin a slow retreat back to Alterac Fortress, where he kept the human magi hidden. A noble death During the retreat from the Amani, the trolls were about to overtake them. To buy time for his king and the Arathi army, Lordain and five hundred men agreed to keep the Amani forces at bay, knowing such as endeavor would be suicide. Fighting the trolls in a narrow valley, Lordain and his soldiers bought Thoradin the needed time to get far enough ahead to make it to Alterac Fortress. General Lordain and his five hundred men would die a valiant death in noble self-sacrifice for humanity and elves alike. Legacy General Lordain came from Tirisfal where the legend of Tyr's sacrifice against a mighty foe was central to their culture and identity. The legend of Tyr promoted the ideal of self-sacrifice for a greater cause throughout humanity and Lordain's sacrifice was the ultimate example of how a mere mortal could accomplish something as noble as divine Tyr, no where more than in Tirisfal. Lordain became a hero of legend for millennia. After the Troll Wars, many of Arathor's soldiers migrated to the fertile lands of Tirisfal where the Arathi established a central stronghold which the veterans named "Lordaeron" in Lordain's honor. The kingdom and continent would eventually take their names from this stronghold as well. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased